Falling for him
by Ravengirlx
Summary: Yelena And Valek's son Validas. And a Medic called Sabah. When would be assassin Validas trains Medic Sabah image what happens.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

I could feel him behind me. I didn't need to even turn around to see him. I tried to concentrate on Jace's next move, but that was proving difficult since I couldn't do that on a good day, let alone a horrible one.

"Concentrate! Look where you're going to attack," Jace yelled at me. "Find your rhythm, then go in time with that." I gave him an exasperated look.

"That doesn't help Jace, how the heck am I meant to know what my rhythm is?" He always gave me the same advice 'find a rhythm' but in the two months I practised, I still hadn't found a rhythm. He stopped his furry of attacks and put his sword down.

"Maybe you just aren't a natural fighter," he suggested.

"What do you think I've been trying to tell you all this time?" I said. He shrugged, and then indicated for me to put my weapon - a 6 foot long wooden bow - away.

Crowded around the weapon stand was a group of people.

"Oh look, the Royalties," Jace muttered. I hid a smile behind my hand. The Royalties were a group of people who acted really pompous – like, they included; Validas, Adrian, Robert and Cynthia. Them and their 'subjects' were the popular people from our year group (students and above).

Robert was a sleazy kind of guy, the person who checks out every girl that walks by. Adrian was a laid back, flirty but alright kind of guy. Cynthia was a really pretty girl that most of the guy wanted to go out with. And Validas . . .

Bright piercing blue eyes locked onto mine. I could never hold his stare, and like every other time, I looked away, but I could still feel his gaze on me. He was the infamous Valek's son. And just like his father, he was training to become an assassin. He had the same cold, aloof manner of his father as well. In every way, he was exactly like him. He was tall, lean and muscular. He had high cheek bones, a strong jaw line and shoulder length dark hair that he always bound back. Overall, mysterious and alluring and also 5 years older than. Since I was 15 and he was 20, we never really had much chance for conversation.

They all became silent when I and Jace put our weapons away. I didn't normally care when they did this, but I was very aware of my physical appearance just then. My waist length black had come undone from my braid and my clothes were covered in sweat and mud from the work out. Cynthia never appeared to work out, she was always immaculate. Not good for myself esteem.

We turned around to leave the training area when Medic Kevin came in front of us.

"How is your training coming Sabah?" he asked me.

"Erm, good?" I said it like a question, looking at Jace.

"Care to elaborate Jace" He said.

"Rubbish I can't help her, and she needs a proper teacher," he said.

I looked at him in dismay. "Have I really not improved?" I asked. 2 months of extra work out sessions with Jace had worn me out, but I thought I had to be a little better.

I was training to be a medic myself, and I had the perfect grades for it. What I hadn't realised was that, in order for me to be a medic, I had to know how to defend myself, in case there was a war and had to help out.

So, the medic in charge said that while I trained to be a medic, I also learn how to fight. It started off with just running around the training yard to increase my stamina, and then I started learning weapons. The most I could do was 5 laps in one go, and I could only fight with knives/daggers. Not impressive.

"We'll find you a proper teacher, one who can find your flaws and work on them," Medic Kevin started. "Look Sabah, you've got great potential to be a medic, we don't want to waste it."

"OK," I said. So now I was going to have lessons all around my schedule. Great.

"I'll find you a teacher by morning," He said and left.

I could feel his heavy gaze on me again. I didn't want to turn around to look at him, because I knew those blue eyes would bore into my own. Instead I started walking with Jace back into the castle.

**Please R&R  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I was sat in the food court eating sweet cakes for breakfast the next day, when Medic Kevin came in and sat next to me.

"Where's Jace?" he asked. No surprise there. Nearly everyone I knew had asked me that. What did they think we were, inseparable?

"Training exercise. He's gone with the rest of his group to MD-4 for the next week." Yeah I was gloomy, but you couldn't blame me. My only friend (actual friend who cared about me anyway) was gone. I'd be stuck on my own for a whole week now.

"Oh, well, looks like I've got great timing then," he said. "I found you teacher, so you won't miss any training. Come on, I'll take you to him."

Oh great, could my life get worse?

The one time I get to miss training and I get an actual teacher to train me. Whoop-de-do.

We reached the training ground and Medic Kevin took us to a pair that was fighting. One was Robert, and was clearly losing. The other had his back to me and was winning, and from his liquid movements and quick, precise attacks, I knew he could only be one person.

"Validas," Medic Kevin called, just as the called person won. He turned around to face us. "I bought your new student," he looked at me.

"Thanks, we'll start now," he said.

Oh shit. This couldn't be happening, not to me.

"Run around the yard 5 times to warm up," he told me. I nodded mutely and began running. Warm up? 5 laps was all I could manage before throwing up!

12 minutes and a good deal of vomit behind a bush later, I was stood in front of Validas learning how to throw a punch.

"Tuck your thumb in your fist, and swing around," he demonstrated. I couldn't help but notice how his muscles moved in his arm when he tensed them.

He stopped moving and looked at me.

"What?" I asked, wondering what made him stop. He rolled his eyes at me.

"I said, hit me where you'll think it will hurt." My mind immediately focused all points south, and acting on impulse I hit me.

The look on his face was priceless. Obviously, I took him by surprise. He recovered himself quickly though.

"Good thinking, but in a real battle you need to be able to put up a finger." He passed me two weights.

"Practise punching with these, so when you punch without them, you'll be faster," he said. I couldn't look at him, because I felt so embarrassed by what I did.

"OK." I mumbled, about to turn away.

"Practise everyday, and run at least 6 laps." He said as a dismissal. Once he said it, I practically ran from the training yard back into the castle.

**Please review as I want your opinion on what you thought of the story. So pretty PLEASE!**

**;)  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I was avoiding him the next day. I ran my laps outside the castle perimeter, and practised my punches in my rooms. I took a long unused route to the medic's quarters and had my lunch there. I had no idea why, but I couldn't face Validas. It wasn't just the kick; I just didn't like his unwavering gaze that always unnerved me.

I finished early from medic training, and for the first time in 6 weeks, I had the evening to myself. Problem was, I had nothing too do. I decided to go to the library, I hadn't been here there in a while but I knew that not, many people went there, in fact, some didn't even know it existed.

So I went there and found my chair, got a pile of books that I had been meaning to read and sat down. The chair had a faintly musky, spicy smell which always comforted me, but it triggered a recent memory, one that I couldn't place just then.

"Never took you as a romantic fantasy kind of person." A rich, deep voice came from behind me. I nearly jumped a mile. Stood behind the chair was Validas. Crap. I had spent the entire day avoiding him, and here he turned up at the least expected place. I continued to stare at him, as I couldn't think of anything else to say. He chuckled.

"It's OK; your secret is safe with me. In fact, sometimes I read them myself," he said.

"You read?" For some reason, I couldn't picture him, sat down, doing something as calm as reading.

"Is it that hard to believe?" He raised his eyebrow.

"Well, yeah." For a moment, I forgot my awkwardness and talked to him normally. But then I remembered my great 'attack'. "Well, um, I've . . . got to go . . . somewhere."

I made to go towards the door, but I was yanked back and pushed against a bookcase. Validas was holding my wrists against my sides.

"Look Sabah, I don't know why you're acting like this, but if it's because of yesterday, then stop, because it was a really good hit. Most people hesitate at that point, but you didn't." His voice sounded sincere, but I still didn't believe him.

"Most people have told me that I suck at fighting and told me that I need help," I stated. He stared intently at me for a while before speaking.

"You need dome training, but you just have a different way of learning." This was the most open I have ever seen him. "You aren't learning because you want to, but because you're being told to learn, which sets you back a little, but you'll get over that." We both were quiet for the moment, and I became really conscience of how close our bodies were. Validas became aware of it too and stepped back; he looked away and cleared his throat.

"I'll see you in training tomorrow morning, OK?" He said. I guess he wasn't good at 'byes' then.

"OK, see you." I picked up my book and walked out of the library. We weren't going to be awkward around each other, but things were definitely going to be strange with him. Oh, how I love my life.

**Love Reviews. Dying for me. Please Review. Don't make me beg.**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N; So this for you reader who are confused with the gender of the character even if I thought it was obvious but here goes nothing.

Sabah = girl

Validas = boy maybe more. I'm sorry but he is fit and this is coming from me

Jace = boy

Adrian = boy

Robert = boy

Cynthia = girl

Disclaimer - I don't own the study series but some of the character's here (Some who are beyond FIT!)

**Chapter 4  
><strong>

For the next week, my routine was pretty much the same, eat, medic training, eat, battle training, eat, read, and sleep. It didn't leave much room for socialising, but I didn't really mind.

Battle training was repetitive by now. Run laps (now I could do 6 and a half), practise punching, and if I am lucky I get to practise kicks.

"Right, this is a Bow," he stated. "You're going to learn how to fight with it."

I looked at him in dismay. "Can't I learn to fight with something smaller?"

He chuckled, and shook his head. "The bigger, the better," he smiled.

I held the bow like Jace had taught me and braced my legs. He looked at me approvingly, his eyes appraising.

"Good you've got the idea," he said. "Now attack me." He stood with no weapons, facing me. I hesitated.

"Don't you need to defend yourself?" I asked.

"No," he simply stated. I nodded and started my attack, by then my hand was slippery because of my sweats, and my hands changed position.

"Stop," He said. I did as he said, wandering why he made me stop. "Your hands are too close together, moving them slightly apart." I did as he said. "No, like . . ." He came around me and put his hands over mine from behind me, and slid them apart. I was aware of how close his body was to my back; his breath tickled my cheek. It wasn't uncomfortable, in fact, I liked it. Once he figured out that I wasn't responding, his body and arm tensed around me. He stepped away, and the sudden rush of cold air made me miss the warmth his body gave me.

"Let's have a proper match, see how far your skills go," he said. I nodded. I stood in my stance, legs apart while he took his sword. I looked at him with suspicion.

"In case you haven't realised, you just picked up a sword," I stated.

"I know," he said, simply. Then he moved, lightening fast. I was barely able to block the first attack by the second came. He stayed on the offensive, while I kept getting pushed backwards.

I struck high, trying to get past his guard, and it almost worked, except he knew what I was doing. We kept going for a while, and my breath came out in short gasps, but he was going on just as he was at the start. I never expected to win, but I never thought I could put up a fight with him. We had attracted a crowd and they were all cheering; for whom I didn't know. He disarmed me, and then threw his sword down. We began hand to hand combat. He was a lot better than me at this, so it was long before he had me in a master lock. I thought for a moment, he expected me to try and step away, so instead, I stepped backwards, into him. Because of this, he stumbled and fell backwards. It would have been a good move, except he was still holding me, so I fell too. I landed on top of him, and tried to do something to keep him down but he flipped us over pretty fast, and he straddled me. He looked at me smirking.

"You put up a good fight, better than anyone I fought so far." He complemented me. "Your endurance is your asset in this position." I looked at us, at our position and blushed furiously. I tried to look away but his steady look never left my face. He looked confused, and then looked at how close our bodies were. But instead of getting off me, he leaned closer to me, perhaps without knowing it. He was so close, I could smell him, and an intoxicating mix of spice and cherries, and a smell I can only describe as 'man', his sweat from our work out.

"Get in there." I heard Adrian call, somebody else wolf whistled. Validas got off me, and took me by the hand to pull me up. He didn't let go.

I could feel the heat rushing up to my face, and my breathing intensified. The sharp look in his eyes gave him a predatory look, and I felt like I was his prey.

"Oh yeah, Validas, the commander was asking for you and the girl before," Adrian casually said.

I turned sharply to look at him; the heat left my face. Had the commander found fault in my work, and decided to fire me?

Okay, we're coming," Validas said

**Guys need more reviews. I am desperate. But thank to those that reviewed and I am taking on account on what you have said. I am working on it. But guys please review. I am literally grovelling. Come on *puppy dog eye*! ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The three of us walked inside, Adrian, Validas and me. We were all silent, and no matter how many times I tried, I couldn't get Validas to let go of my hands. But secretly, I didn't want him to; it gave me a sort of comfort, which Validas was with me.

We reached the commanders office, and I was filled with apprehension. This was the first time I would ever see the commander, and not many people actually did. Inside was plain, like any other office, a desk, a couple of chairs and a window. The only decoration was a black statue of a snow cat and a rather ugly glass statue of something I didn't know. This wasn't surprising, the commanders hate for opulence was well known.

What I didn't expect was to find, not only the commander, but Valek (his second in command) and Janco and Ari (Valek's second in commands). The three of the most legendary fighters in Ixia. I had never seen them before, but I recognised their uniforms.

"Commander," Validas said respectively

"Validas," the commander nodded. Valek looked at Validas, then down at our inter-linked hands. I quickly dropped his hands.

"This is your student?" Valek inquired. I used to think that Validas was exactly like his father, but after spending so much time with him, I came to realise that Validas wasn't like that at all, he was actually a nice person that cared for others.

"Yes, father this is Sabah; Sabah this is Valek, the commander and captains Ari and Janco," Validas said. I nodded to all of them in turn.

"Validas, we've decided to make Sabah," the commander looked at me, "go with you to the border." Validas looked unsure. "Unless, of course, you feel she isn't ready." The commander gave Validas a pointed look.

"It's not that," Validas quickly said. "It's just, she doesn't know anyone but me on the team, and she may find it hard to travel for so long with us."

"How do you know?" Valek asked. I was beginning to get pissed off at them for talking like I wasn't there, and not explaining what this was about. I cleared my throat.

"Um . . . what, exactly are you talking about?" I asked. "Because I have no idea what's going on." The commander looked behind me so i turned around. Adrian was stood directly behind me.

"We're going to Ixian-Sitian border to escort the sitian delegation to the commander's castle," Adrian said. It was the most I had ever heard him say in one go.

"Wait – we?" I looked at him quizzically.

"Yes," Validas said. "You, me, Adrian, Cynthia and Robert will be going," Brilliant. The people I didn't want to be with. The commander looked thoughtful.

"Janco, you'll go with them."

"What!" Janco all but shouted. "Why doesn't Ari have to go?" He sounded like a whining child.

"Because the Sitian's doesn't mind you, but they find Ari threatening." Janco gave the commander a disbelieving look. "Janco we've been through this each time the delegation has come," The commander snapped. Janco muttered something that sounded some thing like 'OK', but I wasn't sure.

Just then, the door opened and Robert and Cynthia came in.

"Valek, Ari, you two can go." They nodded in unison and left.

"The Sitian delegation will consist of Damon, a master magician who was born in Ixia, his apprentice Repat Chowdhury Sandseed. A powerful healer, Rabia Akhtar Jewlrose and captain Cahil. Also, the soulfinder and liason Yelena Zaltana and the liason the liason-in-training Dev Ixia Zaltana will come, with an assemble of guards and workers. Those are not magicians, so the only ones you need to worry about are the ones with titles." The commander told us. "You need to treat them with respect and curtsey, and please, for goodness sake Adrian, don't flirt with anyone!"

This was a lot for me to take in, but I just stood there, hoping Validas would explain later.

"Who are we taking with us?" Janco asked.

"You'll get one section of the guard to take," the commander replied. This was an oblivious dismissal, as we all left his office.

"Well, we leave tomorrow, so pack for a weeks worth of travel and get some sleep," Janco said his farewell and left us.

"Oh, isn't this such an honour Validas?" Cynthia simpered. Validas grunted in reply. He turned to address me.

"Pack lightly; bring a bow and daggers, and your switch blade. We're going to keep practising," he said. He took my hand and squeezed it briefly. I didn't know what to make of it. I turned around to go to my room when I caught Cynthia's hateful glare.

This is going to be a long week.

**Thanks Whisked, SaphireBlueEyes, and especially Ranko twin for your reviews they make me so happy that someone is actually reading on what I have written and that you actually like it. It means a lot to me and again thank you. You guys are great and thanks for the advice ;)**

**But people please reviews. I like taking in what you think and what I could add to my story. **

**Ciao ;]**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys. I am so so so sorry for taking so long to update. There is no excuse for it but that I was just being so damn lazy. Please don't cross your back from me. Just read the next instalment of what I have written. Hope you enjoy it and thank you for the reviews that I've gotten and thank you to the people who have added me to their alerts list, especially those who have me in their favourite. This makes me feel like my stories are not going down the drain. Well here guys the next chapter. Hurray! ^_^**

**Chapter 6**

I woke up early in the morning, bathed, had breakfast then went to the front of the castle to meet the others. The majority of the other soldiers were already there, and I went in search of Validas. I found him at the back of the regiments and he was talking to Janco, who then took Adrian, Robert and Cynthia to the front of the regiments. Validas turned to me.

"We're at the back of the regiment, you'll have to keep up, and these people keep a brutal pace." He stated.

Then we left. Jogging all the way into the forest. JOGGING! Of all the weaknesses in my life, running is the one they chose?

Half way through the day, I began lagging behind, and then I got a stitch. If Validas noticed any of this, he didn't show it, for which I was grateful.

"STOP!" I heard Janco's voice reach out in the twilight. "We'll stop to make camp now. You'll get food given to you; we'll set off again at dawn." Foe one man, he had a really loud voice.

I tried to control my reading by taking in long breath. I heard Validas chuckle beside me.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to it." He said

"Come on, let's set up our tent." He started unpacking a bag.

"Our tent?" I asked. For some reason, my heartbeat increased.

"Yeah, teacher and student have to share a tent." He hadn't looked away from his unpacking. "Besides, there's plenty of room for both of us, unless you want me to sleep outside?"

He looked uncertainly at me. I shook my head at him.

"It's okay, as long as you don't snore." I teased. He showed mock outrage and sent me to unpack the sleep-rolls. I liked this Validas, the carefree one that doesn't always mask his emotions.

We got the tent up soon enough, and after a bit of debating, we put our sleeping-rolls down. Validas was near the entrance, and I was at the back, but still close enough to get out in an emergency.

We were all called out for dinner and we sat down near the fire to eat our portions. I sat down next to our tent and began to eat. I felt someone sit next to me, and turned to see half a right ear.

"Captain Janco!" I said, shocked, I was surprised that he would even be bothered to sit next to me.

"Don't look so shocked." He said to me. "Sabah, right?" I nodded at him. We sat in silence for a while. I was still wondering why a legend would come and sit next to me.

"Look, you're a good kid..." He started. "And you need to stop thinking so little of yourself, but just try not to hurt him, OK?" He said it a little rushed, and Validas came and sat on the other side of me. Then Adrian, Robert and Cynthia came too. We ate in silence, and I pondered over Janco's comment. Did he just compliment, or tell me I needed confidence. And who on earth could I hurt?

We finished our dinner and all of us headed back to our tents.

"Oooh! Sharing a tent, hey Validas." Robert winked at me. "She's a pretty one too, go down well."

"Leave, Robert." Validas' voice turned icy. Robert just gave a grin and turned away.

Validas muttered something, and then climbed into the tent. I saw Cynthia looking at me. I turned around and hurried in after Validas.

What we hadn't realised while putting our sleeping-roll down, was that in the dark, I wouldn't be able to see Validas. So, very promptly, I fell. I didn't hurt as much as I expected, but then I realised that it was because something had cushioned my fall. My hands started to feel around. Something smooth, then a large hump. Something prickly, then something very soft. Shit, I was lying on top Validas. And I had just been feeling his face, or more particularly, his lips. I scrambled to get off him, but just ended up lying beside him. I could feel that gaze on me again, just as intense as all those weeks ago, when I barely knew him.

"Sorry" I whispered.

"No problem." I could feel his laughter vibrating through the floor. For some reason I didn't feel embarrassed. And besides, I liked his laugh. It was a deep and natural sound, and I would probably do that again just to hear him laugh again. Damn, now I'm thinking like a fan girl!

We just lay there, the two of us, so close that I just had to move my hand slightly to be touching him. I felt so comfortable with him, and I had never expected to feel okay with any guy except Jace.

"Are you asleep?" I whispered to him. He opened one eye too look at me.

"I can't answer that if I'm asleep." He said.

"Sorry" I blushed, thankful for the dark.

"For what?" he asked. I shook my head.

"Umm . . . for before, when I fell on you." I said.

"It doesn't matter, I kind of liked." He said. I had no idea how to reply to that, so I didn't.

"Good night, Sabah." He murmured into my ear. I can't remember if I replied; I had fallen asleep.

**Guys what did you think. Did like what I did there with Sabah slipping over. Heehee ;) **

**Hope it was worth the wait. And again I am sorry for it to take me so long. I promise the next chapter will be up very soon. But please review. I love it when you guys review so please. It would help write these chapters a lot faster.**

**RavengirlX /(^_^)\**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey next chapters up wasn't that fast told you I would. Hope you like it :) **

**Chapter 7**

The next morning, I woke up to find myself leaning in the hollow of Validas' shoulder. I jerked upright, and scooted to my sleep-roll. It was the beginning of the warming season, and I missed the heat his body gave me. The flap to our tent opened and Janco stuck his head in. He saw me sat up, then looked at Validas' sleeping form.

"He doesn't normally sleep so heavily." I heard him mutter to himself. He looked at me then.

"Wake him up, we need to leave." He left the tent. I turned to Validas and poked his side.

"Wake up." I whispered. I repeated myself, but louder. Man, he was a heavy sleeper. "Validas!" I nearly shouted. Still no response. I decided to tug his hair. In a split second, I was pinned to the ground with my wrist over my head. I was starring into sleepy sapphire eyes.

"Mornin" He said drowsily. He still hadn't let go, and his body made it near impossible for me to move.

"Umm . . . Validas . . . I . . . Can't . . . Breathe!" I gasped out. He rolled off me. I took in deep breaths. We both got up.

"Do you want to explain?" I asked, hesitantly.

"Sorry, you startled me, and I'm an assassin." He said

"So . . . never startle an assassin?"

"Exactly" We both smiled at each other.

"Come on, let's take this tent down." He ordered. We both got to work, parking and rolling. We finally got it down, and then went to get breakfast.

Validas went to talk to talk to Janco, so I walked about while eating. Adrian joined me.

"Hey, Sabah, right?" He said, in way of greeting.

"Yeah" I wasn't going to elaborate, I barely knew him.

"So, how you finding a soldiers life?" He asked.

"Tiring, dull, boring," I stated. He laughed. We talked for a while, and I realised that there was more to him than I originally thought.

"Adrian, why flirt with so many girls?" I asked. He looked at me, the nodded to himself, like he saw something in my face.

"I find it easier to talk to girls. I can talk to guy's fine, but girls are easier, so flirting is just one way to talk to them."

I took this all in as we began walking again. I had never really thought he had a reason for flirting, but it really did make sense.

I lost all coherent thoughts after a while, because I had to concentrate on running It felt like a really long time had gone by before Janco's voice told us to stop. I sank down to my knees and sighed in relief. A shadow passed over me, and I expected it to be Validas, telling me to start the tent, but it was Robert.

"Hey there pretty girl, you tired?" He drawled. No wonder I didn't like him.

"Yes, as is everyone else here." I said. I could feel him looking at me. It wasn't the intense, thoughtful gaze that Validas sometimes had, but more of a look a butcher has when looking at a piece of meat. I got up, just as Validas came to me. He looked at Robert with a stare that could freeze anything. I was kind of surprised that Robert hadn't run off by now. I would have. Instead he walked away, slowly, as if Validas wasn't giving him a death glare.

"What was that about?" I asked him.

"Nothing. Just try not to talk to him, he's not good." He said. I nodded, but I was still confused about it. I always thought they were friends.

Instead, I put mind to more practical thought, like the tent.

I had difficulty putting it up myself, and a lot of the time it collapsed. Gosh, I was so hopeless. Finally, after a bruised elbow and a cut finger, I got the tent up.

We had the same routine as yesterday, eat, clean up go to sleep. Janco, Robert, Cynthia and Adrian all sat with us again, we small talked, and then left to go to our tents. This time however, I went in first, to avoid falling over.

For a while, I and Validas just lay in silence. I knew he wasn't asleep, but I'm not sure how.

"Why aren't you asleep?" He asked me quietly.

"I could ask you the same question." I stated. He was probably giving me a tell-me-now look.

"I'm not sure. Physically, I'm exhausted but I can't stop thinking about random things."

I heard him move slightly.

"That's to be expected." He murmured. I nearly jumped half a mile, he had moved right next to me.

"Why don't we go outside?" He suggested.

We went outside together. The flames had died down, and nobody was around. We sat on a patch of grass, and he lay down with his hand under his head.

The silence was a comfortable one, and the moonlight was shining down on him, bathing him in a beautiful light. The wind blew across his hair and lead his scent to me. I breathed in a breath of him and stifled a gasp. He really was beautiful. I could see his toned body and clamped my hands together to resist the urge to move towards him. He noticed my tense position and gave me a quizzical look but didn't say anything. His sapphire eyes lingered on my lips and I blushed then looked away.

"You see the stars?" He asked me.

"Umm . . ." I lay down next to him and saw hundreds of shining stars. "Wow I never realised how beautiful they are."

"Look" He moved closer, making my heart beat faster, and pointed at the sky, towards the left.

"That's the Orion's belt, with the star Altair" His breath tickled my cheek and I was thankful for being on the ground because I didn't think I could stand up.

"It's amazing" I whispered.

"But not as amazing as you" I thought. He turned to look at me. Oh shit, did I say that out loud. He turned back to look at the sky.

I was lost in my own thoughts. People didn't do this with just anybody, they did it with the people they like, did Validas . . .

"Sabah!" I heard Jace's voice call. Wait, Jace?

I saw him running to where we were lying down. I got up eagerly to give him a hug. I hadn't seen him in 2 weeks.

"Oh my god! Where have you been?" I asked him after he put me down after the hug.

"Just got a message telling us to come here." He said, still laughing. "I didn't know you'd be here." I smiled at him."3 days ago, neither did I" I laughed

"What are you doing here, anyway" he asked.

"My kick-ass mentor came, so I had to come with him"

"I thought I was your mentor" he said, bewildered

"Not anymore, you're fired" I said to him.

"Oh no, the horror" He said, dramatically. "So who's your new teacher?" I turned around to see Validas already stood up, coming toward us.

"Jace, Validas" I said. "Validas, Jace" They stood, sizing each other up, Jace nodded as a form of greeting, Validas returned it.

"We'll be meeting the delegation tomorrow" He said, stonily. He walked off. I didn't get it, before he was so open and nice, now he just shut up like a clam. I turned to look at Jace, to find him looking at Validas' retreating form.

"Goodnight, Sabah" He said, after walking me to the tent.

"Goodnight, Jace" I said. I carefully went inside, making sure I didn't trip and went to my sleeping-roll then lay down.

"Goodnight, Validas" I said. No reply.

**Was it any good? Hope it was how you expected. Loved writing this chapter. But guys please review. To me they are money but every single one's different. Love you guys, hope you love this too.**

**RavengirlX :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Guys I'm back. The next instalment is here. I wrote this as quickly as possible so I could make your day. :D Thanks for your totally awesome reviews. I love them all and I love you people who've been following this story.**

**Oh yeah I don't do this a lot **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Study series but Maria V. firkin Snyder does. (Sorry I do love you)**

**Chapter 8**

I woke up the next morning, alone in the tent. Validas' sleeping-roll had been packed away. I left the tent and got breakfast. When I went back to the tent, it had been put away. I was confused. I found Jace and talked to him for a while. Then I felt a gaze on me, like before, when I used practise with Jace. I turned and found Validas staring at me. This time, I held his gaze, and so many emotions flickered past; hurt confusion and anger. Then the mask came back on, and he turned and talked to Cynthia.

"Sabah?" I turned to face Jace. He was looking at me, concerned. "You OK?"

"Yeah" I took a deep breath, "yeah, I'm fine"

"Let's go" He said, gently. I nodded, and then went with him to the Regiment. We began running. By now I was used to the heavy exercise, so when stopped earlier than before, I was standing normally.

Jace looked at me, and then laughed.

"Good to see your not puking your guts up anymore" He chuckled.

"Thanks for the support, Jace" I sarcastically said. We were at the Sitian border.

"Everybody, stand in line" We heard Janco's voice blast out. Jace took me back to where he was standing. The only people not stood in a line were Janco and Validas.

"They greet the delegation, then we all go back" Jace whispered in my ear. I nodded.

"Master Ixia, Soulfinder and liaison Zaltana, healer Jewelrose, captain Cahil" I heard Janco announce. "Repat Sandseed – apprentice of master Ixia and Dev Zaltana Ixia-Liaison in training" He finished.

"Sheesh, what's with all the name" I asked Jace, once we were allowed to walk about.

"It's their way of identifying the people, from the 11 clans" He said.

"So, it's like our MD's, except they have names for it?" I said, still unsure.

"Exactly, you know your -" He stopped.

"Jace?" I said, "Jace . . . hello," I turned to look at why he stopped. He was looking at a Sitian person, a girl to be more precise.

"She was slightly taller than me, looked to be my age, had unusually pale skin for a Sitian and was very pretty, with a heart shaped face and shoulder length hair that framed it in away that made it look soft, yet defined. Yep, I knew exactly why Jace was staring at her.

"Come on, she has better thing to do then talk to a guy with about as much common sense as a cartload of monkeys," I dragged him by the arm, since he was still in a stupor.

We had to go back at a slower pace, (Just a walk) because we knew that the Sitian weren't very good at physical exercise.

We sat down at twilight after we got our camps set up. I hadn't spoken to Validas all day, and I wanted to talk to him. We all sat in our normal places, except Jace came with us (albeit uncomfortably) and Validas sat next Cynthia instead. Cynthia gave me a smug smile, while Janco looked at the both of us with his eyebrow raised.

After a while, I realised that Jace had stopped eating.

"Jace?" I said, then noticing the direction of his gaze. "Not again, look why don't you go talk to her"

"What" he said, too innocently "Are you talking about?"

"If you don't talk to her, she won't know that you exist" I said. He looked unsure.

"I don't know if I can" He finally said. "Can you talk to her first?" He looked at me with puppy-dog eyes.

"Fine!" I said, rolling my eyes. I got up and walked towards her. She was off to one side, on her own.

"Hey, I'm Sabah, with the Ixian group" I said brightly. She looked up at me.

"Hi, I'm Sonia" She said. I instantly liked her. First, she didn't snub me, and she answered quiet nicely, and she mentioned her first name, not any of her clan names, meaning she wasn't a pompous person.

"Do you want to come and sit with us?" I asked. She looked in the direction I was pointing, then shook her head.

"Why not?" I asked. She looked at me.

"Maids don't sit with masters, a soulfinder and captains" She said humbly. I turned around, and sure enough, and sure enough all the important people were sat around our fire. Jace looked really uncomfortable. I beckoned him over to us. He got the hint and came.

"Sonia, this is my friend Jace" I said. "Jace, this is Sonia" I said sweetly. He gave me a look.

"Nice to meet you Jace" Sonia put her hand out to him. Jace looked so surprise, the poor soul. I nudged him.

"Shake her hand" I said. He shook her hand, and then just stared at her. Sonia looked at me, puzzled. I gave an exasperated sigh.

"Maybe we should sleep" I suggested. They agreed and we said our 'goodnights'.

I had to walk past their group to get to my tent, but as soon as I got close, Janco called over to me.

"Sabah! Come over here" He ordered. I sighed, since I couldn't refuse an order.

"Sabah, you know all these people?" He said. I nodded.

"Everyone, this is Sabah. She is Validas' student" The way he said that made it seem very professional, so why was I so upset about the fact that he wasn't talking to me?

A woman around the age of 46 smiled at me. **(Can you guess who she is)**

"Why don't you sit down Sabah" She offered. I raked my head and recalled that she was a soulfinder. Great another offer I couldn't refuse. I sat down between her and the master magician. He smiled at me. It was a very nice smile, but nothing like Validas'. Oh no, I really need to stop thinking about him.

"Hey" A girl about my age said to me.

"Um, hi" I replied. She laughed. It was a sweet sound.

"I'm Repat Chowdhury Sandseed" She introduced.

"Oh, right, I'm Sabah . . . urm" I stopped, my name sounded very small compared to hers.

She laughed again.

"Hey, Sabah", I looked at Repat's face properly for the first time. She had large eyes, balanced out by plump lips, and really cute cheeks. I smiled at her

"Do you want to walk around?" I asked her.

"Sure" She turned around to see a girl who looked 18. "Come on Rabia" The girl called Rabia looked at master Ixia then came with us.

We walked for a while, talking about girl things. (Guys, hair, stuff). It was good. I'd never done it before, since Jace was the only friend I ever had.

We said goodnight, and I went back to the tent, where Validas was.

**So is it how you expected it be? Do I need to improve? Please review so I know what you thought of it. Please Review they are very precious to me. :D**

**RavengirlX**


	9. Chapter 9

**He guys just put on the next chapter on. Now tell me wasn't that fast. Hope you guys like it. I also put Validas' point of view to the mix. Hope you enjoy this as much as I liked writing it. :D**

**Chapter 9**

He was awake when I went in, but didn't say anything. I sat down and stared into the darkness for a while, but eventually felt I had to say something.

"You were talking to the soulfinder a lot" I said

"She's my mom" He stated. Okay, that was useless. A few moments later, I tried again.

"Repat's really nice, you know, the apprentice" He just grunted in reply. By then, I was fed up.

"Why aren't you talking to me Validas?" I asked him

"I am" He said, in a monotone voice.

"No you're not, you haven't said a word since last night" I said

"Why do _you_ care?" He put the emphasis on 'you', like he was accusing me.

"Because I care for you and just being blanked out really hurts" I was close to tears by now. "And I want to know if I've done something to upset you, because if I did, I didn't mean to" I was babbling now, but I didn't care. "And if you want me to apologise, I will, but please tell me what's wrong" He stayed silent for a while, then took a deep breath, like he was getting ready to tell me, when the flap to our tent opened, and the soulfinder popped her head in.

"Validas, what's wrong? I thought I heard-" She stopped when she saw me. Validas too was staring at me.

I hadn't realised it, but while I had been talking, a few treacherous tears had escaped and were rolling down my cheeks. I quickly swiped them away with the back of my hand.

"Validas. Explain" She was normal before but now was hard and I could imagine why nearly everyone was scared of her. She also looked like she would kill Validas given half the chance.

"Nothings wrong, I just . . . well" I started but she silenced by raising her hand.

"Validas, this should never happen again, understand?" she said. Validas just nodded. She gave him a long, hard look. When she turned back to me, her face softened again.

"They're all like that, have no idea how to treat a lady" She smiled then left.

I'll admit it, I was shocked. I never expected the soulfinder to be nice and strict all at once.

"Your mum's nice" I said quietly

"Huh" He said. "That's her being 'nice', she's normally much worse"

I laughed at that. Somehow, it was difficult to imagine Validas being scolded by his mother.

"What about your dad, was he nice?" I asked.

"Yeah, having an assassin for a father really lets you see him a lot" He said, sarcastically.

"Any brothers or sisters?" I asked. I knew I was being nosey, but I hadn't realised how little I knew about Validas' family.

"Only a brother and he's the liaison-in-training" He said.

"Do you two get along?" I asked. Now I just wanted to keep Validas talking.

"No" He said and didn't expand.

"Why not?" I asked. He took a deep breath.

"He's got magical abilities, so since the age of 12, he's been living in Sitia. We don't really get to see each other much. Plus, ever since he became the official liaison-in-training, he became more distant, and self important" Validas stopped talking.

"But you're the assassin-in-training, which means you've had to learn how to do your things" I said. He didn't reply.

"Goodnight" I said, and fell asleep.

*Validas' POV*

Lay awake for a while after she slept. I waited until I heard her breathing become deeper and steady before I sat up. I had made her cry, just because I didn't talk to her. Did she really care for me? I didn't know. And just before, I had never admitted my thoughts about my brother to anyone, yet it all came out so easily when I talked to her. She was like my very own truth serum. I went over to her, as silently as possible. She was lying on her side, facing me, and I looked at her, as I did all the night we spent together, her features were smooth and her expression soft. Her lips were slightly parted and moist; a beautiful shade of reddish pink that stood out from her tanned skin. I few strand from her ink black hair had come across her face, so I lifted my hand to move them. Her skin was soft, delicate, yet strong under my touch. Her cheeks were lightly flushed, and her mouth in a half smile. I wondered what she was dreaming of. She leaned her head closer to my hand, so my palm was flat against her cheek. She was the most beautiful creature I had ever seen, and she was so gentle and caring by nature. Who wouldn't want to spend all their time with her?

But why would she care for me? This angel would never look at a cold hearted murderer like me and fell compassion. She would look at me with hate and loathing if she ever knew the things I had done. So she must never find out. But how am I to do that, if every time I see her, I long to tell her everything. The answer came to me, but I didn't like it.

I must stay away from her; keep a professional relationship with her, nothing more. If I detach myself from her, she will never come to know. But if she did? She would never look at me again, and I would die if she thought so badly of me.

Besides, she has her 'friend', Jace, to care for her, and she so obviously likes him.

But how I wish I just had one more chance to go stargazing with Sabah. She listens, doesn't interrupt, and gives her full attention everything anybody says.

I don't want to hurt her, but I'll have to.

I went back to my sleep-roll and lay down, wishing I could sleep, and dream of Sabah, but I know whenever I close my eyes, their faces will come to haunt me, relentlessly.

**Finally finished this chapter. For some reason this was a lot harder to write than the other chapters I've written. Hope work has paid off. Please do review so I'm able to improve my writing and now what you guys think of it. So please review needed or no quicky chapter anymore. Don't say I didn't warn you.**

**RavengirlX **


	10. Chapter 10

**Guys the next chapter is up. I updated this a few days later than the other as this quiet a lengthy one. So I hope you don't mind the' few days late' bit but the 'how long it is' bit. Hope this goes to your satisfaction. Thanks for the always awesome reviews of you guys. XD They are totally the best. Oh yeah before I forget;**

**Disclaimer: RavengirlX doesn't own the study series because if I did Validas would have been one of the characters.**

**Chapter 10**

*Sabah POV*

I had an awesome dream. I was kicking some serious evil-dud ass, when Validas pops up, with Jace and my new mates from Sitia, and help me. We kick butt, and then get taken back to the castle, and the commander was all like 'Well done!' We all got a medal, and lived happily ever after. There was just one thing I couldn't understand. When I was asleep, I could smell the chair from the library. You know, mushy, spicy and faintly something fruity, like cherries. What the heck had that got to do with my epic battle?

Anyway, I got up, and once I had rubbed my eyes, I noticed that once again, Validas wasn't there. This was starting to get seriously annoying. Just when I thought he would be fine with m, he would shut off. I took a deep breath, left the tent to get breakfast. Turned out that I was late, so I barely had a chance to scarf down my breakfast before we began running. Not much happened as we run, except that I had a **MASSIVE** stitch, which nearly made me fall over.

Oh yeah, a couple of had to run ahead of the regiment and delegation to get the castle ready for the delegation's arrival, since a lot of the preparations needed a little help. Our group included me, Adrian, Jace, three soldiers and (I was surprised to find out) Sonia, Repat and Dev (Validas' brother). Originally only Repat and Dev were coming with us, because they were requested, but I asked if Sonia could come, mainly because it would give me a chance to tease Jace, but I also thought Sonia was a really nice person.

We reached the castle pretty soon. I saw Repat's face was really red.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to it" I laughed. She shot me a look which said I'm-gonna-kill-you. I laughed harder at that. I understood why Dev wasn't tired, but Sonia? She said she was a maid, so why wasn't she tired? I shot her a questioning look, but she just shrugged.

A messenger came up to us

"The commander would like Adrian, Jace and Sabah to bring the Sitian's; Repat Sonia and Dev to the commander's office" He said, quite fast. "The soldiers; Rom, Kate and Peter may return to their posts" He left after that.

We all went walking our separate ways after that. Adrian began a conversation with Repat about 'oranges and cherries; which was sweeter?' (Random)

They waited ahead of all of us, Adrian leading the way.

Jace was trying (though not very successfully) to get Sonia to talk about herself, and ended up lagging behind.

So I was stuck in the middle, waiting silently with Dev, Validas' fraternal twin. I took a moment to look at him. He was large, maybe as tall as Validas and had a very square build, with broad shoulders and a square face. He had bright green eyes, courtesy of the soulfinder. He was very different from Validas' lean, graceful form and liquid movements. I wondered about what Validas had said to me about Dev in the tent. Was it really Dev that was distant, or was it Validas' lack of communication?

"What's it like in Sitia?" I asked, in hope of starting a conversation. He looked down on me from his great height.

"Erm, like Ixia, except people don't wear uniforms" He shrugged.

"Oh" I said, lamely. I guess, in that aspect, he was a lot like his brother. Not very talkative with people he doesn't know.

We reached the commander's office, and then went in.

The commander looked from his piece of paper on his desk.

"I hope you had a pleasant trip" He said to our Sitian friends.

"It was very good, commander, thank you" Repat said. Wow, she could be really gracious when she wanted to. "If you don't mind me asking, where did you manage to get that" She pointed at the glass figure.

"A friend" The commander replied, with a slight smile.

"Anyway, we have prepared for your early arrival. Jace, Adrian, you two look after our guests. Dev, you'll find your own way around, your father wanted to talk to you. Sabah, I want you back here in an hours time, I need to speak to you, everyone understand?" He said. We nodded our replies. "Good, then be on your way" he said in a dismissive tone. We all backed out of the room, and Dev instantly headed off to some place. The rest of us looked at each other.

"Well, I don't know about you lot, but I really need a bath" I said.

"I agree" Jace said, holding his nose. I swatted his head.

"I'll take Repat and Sonia to the baths, and then I'll meet you two in the food court in half an hour, OK?" I said.

"OK" Adrian said.

I took them to the baths and we all got clean. Repat and Sonia weren't very comfortable around each other at first, but they began talking a hell of a lot by the end. They dumped their packs in my room, and then came with me to the food court. There, we spotted Jace and Adrian sat on a table, got our food and went toward them. We sat down and began talking. Well, I was. Arian was looking at Repat and Repat was looking at her food. She finished her entire plate, and was eyeing my uneaten piece of cake.

"You gonna have that?" She asked me.

"Take it" I said. She didn't need more telling than that. Adrian looked pretty surprised, but also looked at her with admiration.

"You hardly find a girl with an appetite anymore" He said.

Jace was busy making moon eyes at an oblivious Sonia, who was picking at her food.

Before I knew it, an hour had passed and I had to go back to the commander's office. I was really nervous, since the commander never really talks to may people the age of 15.

I went inside the office, to find the commander and Valek sat inside, with a girl stood by them.

I waited by the door until the commander spotted me. He waved me closer.

"Sabah, this is Icicle, the youngest advisor I have ever had" I nodded at Icicle. Seriously, what kind of name was that? "Icicle, this is Sabah, Validas' student" She nodded in return.

"I know what you're thinking" She had a low scholarly voice."That isn't my real name, but I never tell it to anyone" I nodded.

The commander turned to me again. "Sabah, the reason you began training was in order for you to become a medic, which is a very accomplished position, and you seem very capable of achieving that goal" He said. "However, I have been getting regular reports of Validas and Janco, and both of them fell that, while you have great deal to learn, you are an exceptional fighter. You have very logical thinking and can make strategic decisions very quickly" He stopped. My mouth was open and I stared long at the commander.

"OK" I said. "So...?"

Valek began speaking then. "We were rather hoping that you would decide to become Validas' second"

My face must have betrayed my feelings, because both the commander and Valek laughed.

"Don't look so shocked. You're the perfect candidate" Valek began ticking off points in his finger. "You get on well with him, you're determined, you're a reasonable fighter, you have quick thinking, and you're also a medic, which is really good" He stopped.

"So, do you accept?" The commander asked me.

I thought for a few moments.

"Yes, I accept" I finally said.

"Good, Validas will be informed when he comes back with the delegation, and you'll have a room in his suite" The commander said. "Pack your things, you'll shift in later tomorrow"

I nodded then left the room. That was definitely **not **what I expected.

**So guys what did you think. Is their a secret behind the Sonia, is she more than a maid? Is Adrian falling for Repat? What's going to happen when Sabah and Validas' share a suite? **

**Well guys have to review like hell to for me to put up the next chapter, so the answer to some of the question will be revealed. So get reviewing. :D**

**RavengirlX **


	11. Chapter 11

**Guys I am again so sorry for taking so long to update, but I was so busy with the guests in my house and everything but don't be disappointed because the next chapter is just a few lines away. Thanks to ValekIxia631 who PM'd me and reminded that I had to update soon. Love all the people who have reviewed this story and I can't believe I hit the 40 mark. That's just amazing. Thank you so much. You all know how much I love you all, don't you?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the study series cause if I did, I would be in it!**

**Chapter 11**

The meeting with the commander was quite short so I decided to head back to the food court to see whether Jace was still there. I walked with a fast pace and managed to get there just as they were leaving.

"Hey" I casually said to them.

"Hey" Sonia said. Jace looked at me.

"That was fast, you sure you even went there at all?" He asked me. I smiled at him.

"Sure" Was all I said.

"So, what did he say?" Adrian asked me.

"Oh, you know. How I've been progressing, how Janco was impressed with my social skills" I stopped. Then "And I'm going to be Validas' second"

Silence. Then Jace started laughing at me. I glared at him.

"You know, I expected some sort of congrats, but here my best friend is laughing at me" I said. Jace stopped laughing.

"You're serious" Jace said, bewildered.

"Is it really that hard to believe?" I asked him.

"Yes" Came the reply. "I never really took you to be the 'assassin's helper' kind of person" He said.

"Is being Validas' second a good thing?" Repat asked.

"Kind of" Adrian said, before I even opened my mouth to reply "See now Sabah is equal to him, but he is still her boss, and more than likely, he's going to push her really hard"

"Oh" Repat said. "So, now Sabah is superior to you and Jace" She stated.

"You know what, she's right" I said with am evil smile. "From now on, you will address as 'sir'" I said to Jace.

"Yes sir" He said to me, and then saluted.

"Good. Repat Sonia would you two mind helping me pack my stuff" They both nodded. Jace asked me why I needed to pack.

"I need to move into Validas' suite because I'm his second-in-command"

He looked at me for a long time. Then

"OK" He said. Then smiled. "Congrats" little girl" He said. Jace and Adrian left and me, Repat and Sonia went to my room.

I hadn't been in this room long, I had only just moved at of my parent's house just 4 months ago to start training in the castle.

I had my uniform, my night clothes and my training clothes. Other than that, some books, some papers and pens.

While we had been packing, a guard had come to my room and told me that he would take my stuff there, and that Sonia's and Repat's room were ready, and e would lead them there.

So my bags had been taken, and I stood in an empty room, wondering my idea of the future was so different from reality.

I walked with Sonia and Repat to their rooms and sat down on Sonia's bed.

"Cosy" I commented.

"It's definitely bigger than my old room" She said."What do you do back at Sitia" I asked her.

"I'm her maid" Was her instant reply.

"What's your name Sonia?" I asked her. She looked at me crazily. "I mean your full name" She looked away.

"Why do you need to know" She said.

I didn't, but I wanted to. We sat in silence for a while, and then very quietly, Sonia said.

"Sonia Sabril Bloodrose"

"Bloodrose? Is that a clan name?" I raked my mind but was sure Jace hadn't mentioned it.

"It's a peninsula near the Bloodgood and Jewelrose clan. It's got both type of people there, so we got called Bloodrose" She said

I nodded. That would explain why she never mentioned it before, because nobody woulf know about it.

"So how did you get in with the delegation?" I asked.

"I'm a maid. They take a couple wherever they go, so I volunteered. I'd do anything to get away from that place, plus, they're paying extra. So where're you from?" She asked me.

"MD-4, but my dad got a better offer in MD-6, so we moved here"

"You got any family" She asked. I nodded.

"Both parent, an older brother and an older sister, you?"

"I knew my mom, but she died a couple years back" She said. "Thank you" She said out of the blue. I looked at her startled.

"What for?"

"For being nice to me"

"My pleasure" I said, still bewildered. Another silence.

"Your friend Jace is really nice" She said.

"Oh, you noticed" I said. "Well he definitely thinks your good"

"Really" She looked so hopeful. "You know, Ixia isn't really what I expected, I thought it would be cold, and the people would not be accepting of Sitians, but you're not"

Given the choice, would you stay here?" I asked. She thought for a while then nodded.

"It's a lot better than my life in Sitia" We smiled at each other.

The door opened and Repat came in.

"Hey, it took a while to unpack" We sat and talked for a while, and then I decided I should go to my new room.

"Do you really have to go" Repat asked, with pleading eyes.

"Yeah, you know I'm human and I will need my sleep"

So I left, got directions off a guard and went inside Validas' suite.

It wasn't large, all on one floor. A centre lounge area, a smallish kitchen, my room, a spare room and a master room which was Validas'. There as also a looked door next to his bedroom, weird.

The lounge area had three sofas, a coffee table, a single desk and a bookcase which covered an entire wall. There was lots of paper lying about, but it was stacked and very neat, just as I imagined he would be like.

I walked into my room, it was average sized, with a wardrobe, a desk and a bed. And, it was officially mine. My bags were lying on the floor, so I unpacked my measly possessions. Once, I had finished, I decided to go to the kitchen for a snack but found the only things there were a nettle, some biscuits and lots of coffee. Boy did this guy like caffeine.

I took a biscuit then went to the bookcase. I picked a book on random, went to a sofa and began reading. I must have fallen asleep, because the next thing I knew, I was waking up to a very loud bang.

**Sorry guys for the hardly any Validas in this. But I promise there would be loads of him in the next chapter. Please review.**

**RavengirlX **


	12. Chapter 12

**Well guys, the next chapter is finally here! Hey just for my special readers ( especially for ValekIxia631 who's special request this was) and because there was hardly any Validas in the previous one. I decided just for you to put a little of Validas POV in this chappy!**

**Hope you enjoy it!**

**Chapter 12**

I jumped and pulled the switchblade attached to my leg out, searching for an attacker, when I saw Validas stood over me. He had lit a few lanterns and their light allowed me to see his amused expression.

"I thought you'd never wake up" He commented, dryly.

"What time is it?" I asked him.

He looked at his watch. "2am" I had only been asleep for 4 hours. I looked at him again.

"What was that loud ban?" He looked next to the sofa, so I turned and so a huge book on the floor. He dropped it right next to my head.

"Well, I have to admit, it's better than tugging a persons hair" I said. He turned around and lit a few more lanterns and placed them around the room.

"Has the delegation arrived?" I asked him. He shook his head.

"I came by myself, I couldn't stand my mother's amusing stories about me" He said.

"Wow, I wish I could hear them" I said.

"So, I heard I have a second-in-command now" He said.

"Yep" I said smiling.

"So . . . who is it?" He said, all serious like.

I threw a cushion at him.

"Who do you think" He looked thoughtful for a while. Then gave me a VERY evil smile.

"Technically, I am your boss now, not your teacher, so I can make you do whatever I want" He smirked.

"Oh, the horror" I said, my voice dripping sarcasm.

He gave me his signature half-smile.

I really liked this side of Validas. Funny, caring and sarcastic. And the fact that he only acted like this with me feel really nice, too. He was still looking at me, but his expression changed. It became tender and thoughtful. I would have given anything to know what he was thinking. Or, perhaps not. I think I preferred it if it stayed a secret, you know, let my imagination run wild.

OK, now the staring thing was doing weird things to me. I started feeling warm, flushed. My palms started sweating and I think my stomach was flipping over in my body. Freaky. I'd have to check it out in the library.

I took a deep breath.

"So . . . um I'll go to my room now, you know, to get some sleep" I said. His distant look left his face as he came back to reality. He nodded then smiled a sweet and affectionate smile. I got up and walked to my door. But before I entered, I turned around.

"Goodnight" I said. Then walked the door, but had enough time to hear him say.

"Sweet dreams, Sabah" I leaned against the door and smiled to myself. Maybe here was a good thing after all. With that thought I fell asleep.

Validas' POV

"What?" I asked the commander, unable to believe my ears.

"Sabah is your second-in-command" He repeated. I nodded.

"She will accompany you on missions, will come with you in any meetings or function, you will work and train together, understood?" The commander said.

"Yes sir" I replied. I left, heading to my suite.

Shit. Now she was living practically next-door to me. So much for avoiding her. I opened the door and walked inside. I lit a few lanterns, but stopped short when I saw her lying down on the sofa. She was asleep, and had apparently been reading 'Riding out the storm; How to cope with depression.' I have no idea why I got that book. Once again, I was watching her sleep. I felt like a peeping Tom. With that thought, I tried to wake her up.

"Sabah, wake up" I whispered. No response. I tried again. I thought of carrying her into her room, but then decided against it. Holding her so close would be a mistake.

Instead, I pulled a large book off my desk then dropped it on the floor, right beside her head. She shot up and pulled a switchblade from her pocket and looked around the room, and finally looked at me. Did she really think that would stop me?

"I thought you'd never wake up" I said to her.

"What time is it?" She asked drowsily. I looked at my watch.

"2 am" She stopped talking for a while.

"What was that loud ban?"She asked quietly.

I looked at the book on the floor. She turned to look, then said, "Well, I have to admit, it's better than tugging a persons hair"

I had to turn around to hide my smile, and light a few more lanterns.

"Has the delegation arrived?" She asked. I shook my head.

"I came by myself. I couldn't stand my mothers amusing stories about me" partially true. I didn't like her stories about my childhood, but I didn't tell her that my father had asked to see me.

"Wow, I wish I could hear them" She said. Ugh. I would probably kill myself if my mother started talking to Sabah about me. There's no knowing what she'd say.

So I began, in hope of changing the subject. "I heard I have a second-in-command now" She smiled brightly.

"Yep" So, she was proud of the promotion.

"So, who is it?" I asked, feigning innocence. She picked up a cushion and threw it at me, but I flipped it to the side.

"Who do you think" She said, clearly annoyed.

I put on a thoughtful face, then smirked at her. "Technically, I'm your boss now, not your teacher, so I can make you do whatever I want" Wait, what? Damn, that came out wrong. I looked carefully at her face to see if she was offended, but simply said,

"Oh, the horror" Very sarcastically. I smiled at her again. We grew silent after that. How often has she made me smile? I usually kept my mask on around people, but I felt natural around Sabah, like she was my one and only confidence in the world. I began to think what it would be like to tell her everything, to hold nothing back. But of course, I could never do that, for fear of her hating me. This cute little blush crept across her cheeks, and she took a deep breath.

"So, um . . . I think I'll go to my room now, you know, to get some sleep" She said. I nodded and let her go, even though all I wanted to do was pull her close to me and hold her forever. Before She reached the door she turned around. "Goodnight" She said

"Sweet dreams, Sabah" I said, but immediately wished I hadn't. All she did was smile and go into her room.

I couldn't look at her knowing that I had killed her brother.

**Hey, I bet you didn't expect that! Well guys keep reviewing to read on and see what happens next! XD**

**RavengirlX **


	13. Chapter 13

**Woah! This was hard to write! Well because my chapters are kind of short, I made this longer than usual especially for KaAaArl ( I really am so very sorry, but hope you like this chapter in any case ) This is the continuation of Validas' POV so don't get confused!**

**Hope my hard work gets noticed (You know what I mean *hint hint*)**

**Disclaimer – I for some unknown reason don't own the study series! **

**Chapter 13**

I walked to my room, feeling enraged at myself, why were my emotions so out of control lately? One moment I was fantasizing about a possible life with her, the next I was remembering my first assassination. I stepped into the shower, and let the boiling hot water cascade down my back. I closed my eyes and remembered the feel of the blood running through my fingers and rolling down my face. How the knife felt in my hand as I delicately slit his tanned throat, and watched the ruby droplets flow down, onto the floor in a pool of glistening red. It just sat there as the glow life dimmed from his eyes.

A burst of cold water brought me back from my reverie, and I took a look around the steamy bathroom. I sighed and walked to my room. I dried myself off and put on some shorts, then climbed into bed. I lay on my side than drifted into a fitful sleep.

I was in a land of blood red and midnight black. For miles, it was all I could see. My throat burned and ached, I needed water. I ran as hard as I could in a random direction, wishing to find anything to drink. I came across a pool of . . . bright red and began to greedily bring it to my lips. It had a metallic taste, and after looking closely, I realised I was drinking blood.

A scream sounded from behind me, I turned around, and came face to face with myself. But I was different. Hair matted to my face, a cut on my cheekbone, blood stained my clothes and a knife in my hand. But it was my face that scared me the most; full of malice and bloodlust, with a greed for more pain and suffering.

I reached out to touch the other me, but as soon as I did, it shattered into a million pieces and behind it stood _him_. His haunted look asked me why, why did I kill him? I wanted to tell him I had no choice, others were watching me, I had to do it, but no words would form in my mouth, so I had gestured helplessly with my hands.

"Leave my sister, you do not deserve her, don't condemn her to a life of murder" He whispered, though his lips didn't move, I knew it was him because he had repeated these words to me in all my dreams.

I was taken back to the last time i saw him. He saw me and stood up.

"Validas, it's so good to see you!" He exclaimed smiling at me.

I didn't return it. Immediately, he frowned.

"What's wrong?" He asked me.

"Zahir, I'm sorry" He looked confused, and I slit the knife against his throat. Zahir, my best friend from my childhood. 6 months younger than me, he looked up and worshipped me. I hadn't seen him since we were 10, when his father moved to MD-4. It had been 6 years. He came back with his older brother, Zayn, for a job as a soldier, and we had re-acquainted.

I had known his family well, his father was a kind man and his mother was loving and always baked cakes. Zayn was the kind of brother I wanted, guiding and serious. I loved playing with his younger sisters. Sahir, a pretty girl who liked attention and talking, just 3 years younger than us, she was a perfect damsel in distress for our childhood games. And then there was the youngest.

Sabah.

5 years my junior, she was the most extraordinary girl I had seen. She had no interest in ribbons or dresses; she preferred looking at plants and helping her father with his work. She was shy and very quiet and liked to stay in the background of her family. Only 5 years old, she had a kind of sincerity that made it impossible not to love her. She was always there, when me, Zahir and Zayn came back from school, and would always help her mother with the food.

And whenever we played our games, she wouldn't be a damsel like her sister, but wanted to be part of the rescuing team with us.

I had never liked girls, even at that age, because they were always shouting my name, and chasing me around the school, and they always smelt like too sweet strawberries. But she never did. She would greet me with a "can we play 'war' Valka?" in her soft musical voice.

She smelt like lavenders and warm milk, like my mother, but more comforting. I used to hold her and smell her hair. And tell her she smelt amazing. She would giggle and then run off inside her house. Then all of us would play for hours, and I would have dinner at their house. It was a perfect family.

When they left, I missed them so much, and wished they would come back. But more than that, I wished that Sabah wouldn't forget me, that if she were to see me again, she would run to me, call me 'Valka'' and embrace me with her soft, loving arms, like she used to. I knew it was unlikely, but that didn't stop me from indulging in my childish fantasies.

When Zahir came back, I was over the moon, but I still wanted to see Sabah.

Then my first assignment came. I had been training as an assassin for 3 years, and my father said it was time to test my skills. I was 16, and wanted to prove my father, the infamous Valek, that I was good enough.

My first target, Zahir Rasool. He was in contact with a Sitian from the Daviian plateau, which was illegal. But rather than a public hanging, which would inform people that it was possible, the commander decided it best he died a silent death.

Having no choice but to obey, I went to Zahir and Zayn's house. Zayn was out, so I walked in. I saw Zahir, and slit his throat without thinking, because I knew that if I did, I would hesitate.

I watched as he was dying, and looked at the blood pooling on the floor. So beautiful, yet disgusting. After Zahir had no life left in him, I walked around the rooms. There were photographs on the fireplace. It showed their family, Zayn was bigger, their parents more gentle and loving. Sahir more pretty and stylish and Sabah . . .

She looked the same, but had grown a little taller, had lost some of her baby fat and had grown her hair slightly longer. Even at 11 years old, she was the most beautiful person I had seen. But it wasn't an outward beauty like her sister. More like a glow from within that illuminated everything around her. She looked so happy and proud, stood with her family.

And I had just destroyed that, killed her brother, because my father told me to.

Zayn left the next day, back to his family, but I kept track of Sabah, and her life. She was intelligent, brilliant at science and maths, and even managed to secure an apprenticeship with MD-6's medic, just at the mere age of 15. When I found this out, I awaited her arrival with impatience that everybody noticed. Finally, the day arrived, and I saw her walk into the castle.

She was stunning. Her uniform was black plants, a white blouse with a red v-neck jumper over it. Her thick mount of midnight black hair had grown past her waist, and looked silky and radiant.

She had grown, nearly 5'3 and looked more woman-like, with curves in just the right places. My Sabah.

She walked blindly past me, not glancing my way once. She was in the class for 2 months, but hasn't spoken to me once. Instead she befriended that idiot of a person, Jace. After that, I took an intense disliking of him.

I watched her every chance I got, especially when she trained. She was hopeless, but I knew it was because she hesitated, she couldn't bring herself to willingly hurt someone.

But looking at her with Jace made my blood boil, even though it was stupid of me.

She would sometimes look at me, but would never hold my gaze. But there was no recognition, she didn't remember me. To her, I was just Validas, bloodthirsty assassin wannabe, not her precious Valka.

But she hadn't changed, she was still sincere, still listened to other, she loved plants and reading; and reading about plants (I followed her to the library).

So then, when medic Kevin brought her to me, to be my student, I thought it was destiny that brought us back.

Once I finished remembering my pat, I ended up in a tent with Sabah, and she was leaning against my shoulder, sleeping. Then blood start seeping through in through the tent walls, and covered us both. Her eyes opened and stared at me, accusingly.

"Why did you take him away from me?" She whispered. Her scent of lavender and warm milk rotted and smelt like fish. She began crying tears of blood.

"Why?" She repeated, over and over again .

She was moving away from me, I ran out of the tent to catch her, but instead I saw all the people that I had killed, all their faces crystal clear, but right at the front, was my 5 year old Sabah. She looked up and pointed at the night sky.

"Can you see that star, Valka?" She asked. "It's called Altair, which means 'the flying one'. Whenever I look at it, I think of you. Do you know why?" I shook my head. "Because your my star in the dark sky, and I know you'll always be there for me, whether I see you or not"

This meaning was one of my treasured, and I saw it in every dream.

She waved me goodbye and vanished along with all the other people and I stood alone in the darkness, waiting for her to come back.

**Well I finally wrote this chapter down! I got a little sentimental writing this! DID that happen to you guys? Well tell me what you thought with the button which says REVIEW on it!**

**Guys I have also written a new story based on the Black Magician Trilogy! Please read it and tell me what you thought of it!**

**Lots of love **

**RavengirlX**


	14. Chapter 14

**'OK, guys, so you know how these stories are written by RavenGirlX? Well the A/N's are done by me, Shnizel. We go to school together and she asked me to write them for her (as I am her best friend and she a lazy ass), but not tell anyone. I've also been replying to reviews, but don't worry; I only ever said anything that Raven said I should. I hope this is OK with you, and thanks.'**

**Chapter 14 **

I heard groaning coming from Validas' room. I became alarmed, had someone sneaked in and was trying to kill Validas? Nah, that was impossible. The groaning became louder. I sat up straight in my bed, and decided to just look. I pulled out my switchblade and walked to Validas' door. I turned the handle and surprised to find it unlocked.

Surely Validas would lock his door at night, but what if **he** didn't unlock it, what if . . .

The moaning became more frantic. What if a person had snuck in and hurt Validas. That would explain the groaning. My thoughts were running wild; I prayed silently that Validas was okay.

I opened the door and walked in. What immediately caught my attention was the huge king-sized bed in the middle of the room, or rather, what was **on** the bed. There lay Validas, only in his shorts. He had a perfectly chiselled body, sculptured legs and AMAZING biceps. He was a painters dream. I only got to admire him a little more, because he began moaning again.

Ah! He was having a nightmare.

I contemplated waking him up, it seemed bad, but if were having a nightmare, I wouldn't want Validas witnessing it.]The moon came out behind the clouds, and the light illuminated his face, throwing shadows on his body. Mesmerised, I walked forwards towards him. Without realising it, I leaned in closer to him. I was taken hold of by a sudden desire to reach out and touch him, to help and comfort him. My hand stopped a few centimetres short of his face. My hand seemed to grow a mind of its own, and began to trace his jaw, eyes, nose...his lips. It was a feather light touch, and I followed the contours down to his chest, then I started drawing out his scars, so many of them, faint and pale. Yet they weren't disfiguring, in fact, they added to his beauty.

I snapped out of my trance because of the total silence that had taken over the room. Validas had stopped moaning. Then I realised, the silent **wasn't** total. I could hear my ragged breaths and Validas' gentle breathing. I could hear the rustle of the curtain behind the open window. I could hear mine and Validas' heartbeat, in perfect sync with each other.

I turned to leave, but his hand shot out and grabbed my wrist. Alarmed, I turned to see if he was awake, but his eyes were shut. I frowned and tried to tug at my wrist, but he didn't let go. He had a calm and serene expression on his face. I pried his fingers off my wrist, but it didn't work.

I groaned. I didn't want to stand up all night.

Then a gentle pull from his part lead me onto him. My hands were on his chest and my face directly above his. All thoughts fled my mine as I was intoxicated by our close proximity. His free hand snaked down to my waist, causing shivers to run down my spine. His other arm encircled my body, and his hands rested on the small of my back. My faced was pressed into his chest, and, unfortunately I was beginning to feel very comfortable. (Wait, he was hugging me in his sleep? Is that even normal?)

I felt his even breath ruffling my hair. I lay there for a while, not wanting this moment to end. He murmured something, too quiet for me to hear. He then said it again, and this time, I understood him.

"Sabah" I lifted my head to see if he was awake, but he wasn't. He knew it was me, either thator he was dreaming about me. I smiled crept to my face at that thought, but I wasn't sure why. I moved slightly upwards, to do what, I wasn't sure, but his grip around me tightened, stopping me from moving.

"Stay" He whispered. I squirmed a little more. "Please" I stopped, but the hold around me didn't loosen. I felt my cheeks redden and become hot. Here I was laying in bed and being hugged by a semi-naked Validas. I couldn't imagine what Jace would say if he saw this.

Or, I cringed, my mother. I didn't know how long I stayed like that, minutes, maybe hours. All I know is that I could have lain there for eternity.

We then moved positions. He then lay on his side, and my back was pressed firmly against his chest and his arm was wrapped against my waist. (Again)

It was only when the wind blew that I looked at what I was wearing. A white vest top and black ¾ combats. I never used to think it was particularly revealing, but feeling his heat in my bare arms made me reconsider.

I felt his hand start moving, ever so slightly, upwards. His touch felt so nice, but I became concerned when it didn't stop. Finally it stopped just under my chest. I breathed sigh of relief, but my stomach was flipping over and over in my body. Thos wasn't good. He leaned his head forwards and I felt his breath on my neck, and it made me feel giddy. I heard a cough. Startled, I looked up and found bright jade eyes watching me. Dev.

I felt the heat rush up to my cheek and neck, and I just prayed that I would wake up, and this would all be a dream. No such luck. I firmly but gently moved Validas' arm and got off the bed. Without a word, I walked to move out of the room, but Dev blocked the door.

"Care to explain what you're doing here?" He asked.

"I could ask you the same thing" He laughed at that.

"This is my brother's room. I could come here whenever I want; you on the other hand, have no business here at all."

I tried to keep my face neutral as I said, "I'm his second-in-command" But really, I wanted to die of embarrassment. He raised an eyebrow.

"You're sleeping with your boss?" His voice was smooth and even, but for some reason, I found him to be sinister. I gritted my teeth.

"Of course not" I snapped, and then pulled him out of the way.

"Don't worry; you're secrets safe with me" He laughed, darkly.

I walked off as fast as I could towards my own room. I told myself not to look back, but I didn't have a very strong will power, so I ended up looking. He stood there and smirked at me, then winked. He walked into Validas' room, and the door shut with a quiet but distinguishable 'click'.

In my room, I tried to calm my breathing, but I found it was harder than imagined. I knew I was overreacting, but I didn't like the way people. He acted like he could see into your soul...He was a soulfinder! I lay down and closed my eyes. This night had been the most hectic in my short life. My sleepy mind registered the fact that the delegation had arrived, since Dev was here too. My last thought was of sapphire blue and jade green.

**Sorry for keeping you guys waiting so long! Hopefully the next chapter won't take so long to come unless you guys don't review!**

**So review and you know what you'll get in the other side!**

**RavengirlX **


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry so much you guys but honestly it weren't my fault at all! It was all due to my stupid laptop! But don't you guys worry now that it's working the next chapter will be on within the next few days and that is a promise my dear people! I love each of you so much for reviewing though! And thanks so much DS Vamp for the advice! I'll keep it in mind!**

**So guys enjoy the chapter!**

**Chapter 15**

I woke up at my normal time, and headed out to the food court to grab some food, before going to the training grounds.

I couldn't help but notice the charged atmosphere around the castle, full of...what? Anticipation? excitement? I was surprised I could even feel it, since my nerves were fried because of last night.

Ugh, I dreaded seeing Dev again, and was hoping against hope that he wouldn't tell Validas.

I got to the training grounds and was pleasantly surprised to see Jace, with Adrian, Sonia and Repat, sat on one of the bench, looking happy. Well happier than he normally did when sat with anyone other than me. I walked towards them.

Repat jumped up when she saw me, squealed and ran up to me to give me a hug.

"Good MORNING" she shouted into my ear.

"Err...good morning" I said uncertainty evident in my voice.

"She's been like this since she woke up" Sonia said to me. I nodded in understanding.

"I've never been up this early before" Repat said "it's really exiting. Adrian said that the sun will rise in a few minutes, and that it will be really, really beautiful and then everyone is going to come out and start training" she stopped for a breath. I blinked, she talked _very_ fast.

"Okay..." Jace said "are you on drugs?" he asked Repat. She shook her head rapidly; I sat down next to Sonia.

"So, did you have a good night?" Jace asked.

"What?" I said "of course I have, why shouldn't I have, who have you been talking to?" Had Dev said something to him? Oh god, I would never hear the end of it.

Jace looked at me funny "I was just asking, you know, since you moved into your new room yesterday"

I let out a sigh of relief. _He didn't know._

"I suppose" I said, shrugging it off.

Then Repat jumped up, yet again, and ran over to Healer Rabia and shouted "Good Morning" to her as well. The girl was _definitely_ hyperactive.

"Good morning Repat" she said in a tone that suggested that she was used to Repat's overly happy personality.

With Rabia was the fourth master magician Damon. From his name, I could tell he was originally from Ixia. Well, that, and his really pale skin (probably from MD- 1 or MD-2).

They came and sat near us. Everyone else was having a nice conversation, but I wasn't listening. I was looking at Rabia and Damon.

He was probably around the age of 21, the same age as my oldest brother. Rabia i knew was 17. She sat down first, choosing a seat opposite me. he than sat down to her left, his body tilted slightly to where she was sat and his arm was in a position that indicated he really wanted to hold her. He would glance at her very often, and if he caught her eye, he would smile a very soft and tender smile. She would return the smile and look away, blushing.

She was beautiful, sharp features and large, very bright eyes. Her cheeks were a pale pink and her smile was slow and thoughtful.

It was easy to tell that the two were in love, and my guess was that they both knew the other's feelings. It was like a romantic fantasy, with everything in slow motion, the sun out and the wind blowing.

It made me think of Validas and how perfect I felt last night, how happy...

"Sabah?" I turned my head and saw Sonia looking at me with concern "you just sort of spaced out" she said in an explanation.

"Oh, I'm okay" I said. I glanced over at a group of people near us, they were giving us hostile glares. I asked Jace why they were doing that.

"Some of them aren't fond of Sitians and the delegations"

Well, that would explain the growing tension in the castle.

We began training. We did the normal laps, and then went off into pairs. It was fun training with Jace (mainly because I beat him 3 times in a row) I guess Validas' training paid off.

"damn girl, your getting good" he commented, with a smile, when I swiped his feet using my bow. That a thing I liked about Jace, he was a good loser.

I then took turn fighting with each of them, though I'll be honest; Rabia and Repat weren't very hard to beat. We stopped at midday and went back inside.

We all went to the suite given to Damon. It was strange. 3 weeks ago, I didn't have a single friend aside from Jace and now I was with people I had least expected. It felt good being with other people.

Suddenly, I felt a sharp stab pain in my lower stomach. I didn't show anything outwardly except a tiny twitch of my finer, which I couldn't help. Jace noticed it and raised his eyebrows at me, and I shook my head at his unvoiced question and stood up. This WASN'T good. I knew I was going to start my periods soon, but I had never had cramps before. Soon it became unbearable and I excused myself and headed straight to my room.

Being the overly organised medic that I was, I had a medic kit in my room all the time. I slipped in while no-one was around and took some pain killers and cleaned up. I knew it would be a while before the pain killers kicked in, so curled up on my bed in the foetal position and waited for relief to come.

I heard voices from the entrance of the suite, 3 distinctly male, one female. I recognised one of the men as Validas, so I presumed the rest were his family.

I didn't was to eavesdrop on them, but they were talking so loud...

Validas' POV

I wanted to slam the door shut on their faces like a 5-year-old child, but I knew I couldn't, so I let them follow me into our suite.

"I don't understand why you won't take someone with you" my mother said to me.

"I can handle it on my own" I said back, forcing myself to remain calm.

"Validas" my father began "it is unwise to go by yourself without a team, or, at least some backup"

They didn't understand, did they? I WANTED to be ALONE.

"A team would just slow me down" I said.

"It could save your life" mother said "besides; travelling all the way to the mountains on your own will be depressing. if an enemy doesn't kill you, sheer boredom will"

"Relying on other people won't make you weaker, it will actually make you stronger" Dev said to me. I ignored his comment.

"Then who would I take?" because there was no way in heaven or hell I would go with my original group, with Cynthia, Robert and Adrian.

Adrian was fine... Cynthia and Robert WERE NOT.

"Whoever the commander tells you to take" father said.

"Yeah, helpful," I said, sarcasm making my voice heavy.

"How about your second-in-command? That's the whole point of one, they help you when you need it" my mother said.

"I'll think about it" I sighed.

"She's quite nice isn't she?" dev said. There was something in his voice that caused me to look at him. He looked smug. Were my feelings for her that obvious?

"I suppose," I said cautiously, he chuckled lightly, than ruffled my hair as if I was younger than him. I pushed his hand away and shot him an annoyed look.

He turned then took my mother's arm, bid us farewell and left the suite.

They had only been here a day, but I already wished them back in Sitia.

Father and I started talking about a mission in Sitia, when I quite randomly asked

"How do you and mother manage to stay together, even though you have to stay apart for months?"

He studied me carefully. This was the first time we had ever talked about anything related to relationships.

"Distance and time have no effect on love, it is true and sincere" he said

I thought of Sabah and the 10 years we had been separated.

"But how can you tell if you're truly in love?" if he suspected anything, he didn't show it.

"You find yourself longing for their presence, and hurting in their absence. You can barely breathe when you near them, and find that you don't need words to understand them"

I looked at him in surprise "is this from knowledge or experience?" I asked.

"Experience. Your mother was the first and last person I fell in love with, and I don't regret anything I have ever done for her"

"How did you tell her?"

We were hiding in the dungeons" he put a hand up to stop me from talking "long story. We both found out about each others feelings, and then we made love"

"OKAY" I nearly shouted "I don't want to hear about the first time you had sex"

He gave me a withered look "we didn't have sex, we made love"

I raised my eyebrows, "there's a difference?"

"All the difference in the world. You can have sex with anyone, but you can only make love with someone you care about. When you make love, you want the other person to feel total bliss."

The conversation just became awkward.

I cleared my throat "Ermmm... I'll drop the folder off to your office when I finish it" I said, feeling really uncomfortable. He shook his head at me.

"So immature" he rolled his eyes.

"Bye father" I said firmly.

He left the suite after making another comment on my childish reaction.

i noticed that Sabah's door was slightly open. Instantly, I became alert. It had definitely been shut in the morning. Pulling out my switchblade, I silently crept to her room...

**So, what did you think? This chapter was done on the request of KaAaArl! I hope you liked it!**

**Tell me what you thought! You know what you have to do to get a miniature Validas! Just click REVIEW!**

**RavengirlX :)**


	16. Sorry

I've just come back to my account after 2 long years, and I had looked at this story again.

After rereading it, I feel that it is too...blunt? I really feel that it can be improved or continued, and now that I look at it, all my characters feel like mary-sue's.

I was originally going to leave the stories there, and forget about them, but after reading all my lovely, helpful reviews, I felt that perhaps maybe somebody else could improve it.

If somebody is interested, please PM me, and then explain to me how to pass a story onto another author...

I'm so sorry to Karl as well, for not addressing the issue from before, and I wanted to thank her for being patient about it, and not harassing me, so, Thank Youxxx


End file.
